


Last hours of liberty

by AAfan



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Smut, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAfan/pseuds/AAfan
Summary: This story occurs during the S3 Finale, between the time Root and Shaw finish installing the 7 Samaritan servers and the next morning.





	Last hours of liberty

After installing the seven Samaritan servers and making their exit, Shaw still has so many questions. If what Root has been doing isn’t going to shut Samaritan down, what does this mean? Hoping to get more answers from Root, and not wanting to take the same mode of transport out as she did on her way here, Shaw asks, “Hey, you wanna take me home tonight?” Then realizing how her words could be misconstrued, Shaw starts to prepare her defense in anticipation of Root’s witty retort that is sure to contain sexual overtones. 

Instead, Root looks at Shaw, her face serious and sad. “Shaw, we can swing by quickly. Take anything you don’t want to leave behind. But then we have to go. It won’t be safe there anymore when the morning comes.” Root then hands Shaw the keys to the truck. “Here, you drive. I’ve got a lot on my mind.” 

Shaw drives back into the core of the city where they abandon the truck and steal another vehicle. Root has been silent the entire time which is unusual, Shaw thinks. After several more minutes of silence pass, Root is startled out of her thoughts as Shaw abruptly asks, “Ok. Then what? Where should we go afterward?” Shaw trusts Root completely and will follow any instructions she gives, even if Root won’t answer her questions fully. 

“We?” Root says, turning in the passenger seat to look at Shaw with a small but sad smile which then disappears after a moment. In different circumstances, she’d certainly be grinning ear to ear while teasing Shaw about the inclusion of her in Shaw’s plans. 

Shaw usually would roll her eyes in response, but she doesn’t. She knows things are about to change, and Root is worried. Her perky psycho doesn’t usually get quiet and serious unless things look very bad. She reminds herself Root is just usually a perky psycho, not her perky psycho, not her anything. But seeing Root in her current state, Shaw knows things must look very grave, that the possibility of a good outcome is likely close to nil. Shaw doesn’t want to admit it, but she actually wants to stay with Root, at least for a little while longer. “Well, if we’re gonna hide out, might as well stick together so we can take turns on watch duty or something. I know a few good hideouts,” Shaw says. 

“No. We can’t go back to any of our regular places, or even any places we’ve used in the past. There’s no going back to anything familiar. Nothing that feels like...,” Root hesitates, trying to find the right word. Not quite being able to find it, she settles for “…home.” 

“We’ll figure something out. Or the Machine will. I don’t die that easily, and you’ve been just fine managing on your own in the shadows for so long,” Shaw says. 

“Yeah,” Root says, barely audibly, before falling silent again as Shaw pulls up to her apartment. 

Root is expecting Shaw to take a few moments to gather some things once they enter the apartment, so she takes off her coat and puts it on the sofa next to Shaw’s. Root starts taking out the first aid kit that Shaw keeps in the usual place. She sits down at the small dining table and starts to clean around her wrist where they cut the RFID chip out as they left the Samaritan server farm. Feeling the sting of the cleaning alcohol on her open cut, she lets out a small hiss. Shaw, drawn by the sound, immediately comes to see what Root is up to. “Here, let me do it,” Shaw says as she takes over the cleaning and bandaging. 

“Your turn,” Root says when Shaw is done dressing Root’s hand. Root squeezes Shaw’s arm lightly and places Shaw’s hand in her lap. As Root leans in close to get a better look at the cut and applies some pressure to clean off some dried blood, Shaw sucks in a deep breath. 

“Sorry, does that hurt?” Root asks. 

“Just hurry up, ok?” Shaw says, trying not to show her growing impatience. She doesn’t know how long she can sit still with Root so close to her, the sweet yet light scent of her familiar perfume filling the air around Shaw. Combine that with the slight pain Root inflicts while cleaning her cut, and Shaw finds it almost intoxicating. 

“Don’t worry. I know I said we’d have to be quick, but we aren’t in imminent danger right now. Samaritan will still take some time to process the government feeds before it can do anything with the information, so we should have a few more hours,” Root reassures Shaw as she finishes up with Shaw’s bandage. 

“Who says I’m worried?” Shaw says. 

“Well, maybe you should be. You are very capable, but you’re not invincible,” Root says. To Shaw, Root’s voice sounds angry, but her face seems to show more sadness than anger. “None of us are. I wish we were,” Root adds in a softer tone. 

“Do you need to stop by your place for anything?” Shaw asks, changing the subject. 

“No,” Root says. “I have everything I need with me.”

“Ok. So, should we get going?” Shaw asks. 

“You didn’t even pack anything,” Root says. “I know you’re a minimalist, but don’t you have anything worth keeping?”

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” Shaw says. Sometimes Root being around made it hard for Shaw to focus. She had been in the middle of getting her duffle bag before getting distracted with helping Root take care of her wrist. Shaw quickly gathers up her guns and ammo and stuffs them in the bag. As Shaw takes a gold-coloured medal out of her nightstand drawer and walks over to put it in her coat pocket, Root notices the Order of Lenin. 

“Are you gonna hawk that if the going gets tough, or does it have some other value?” Root asks, carefully avoiding the word “sentimental” in her question. 

Shaw explains that Genrika Zhirova, a former number, gave it to her. As Shaw tells Root about Genrika, Root gets a glimpse of Shaw’s soft side. Shaw admits that she watches over Gen when she can, but only from afar. Sometimes she is tempted to walk up to Gen just to say “Hey,” and see Gen’s face and smile light up the world. But Gen is too smart and perceptive so Shaw must keep her distance. Learning too much about them would cause Gen to be in danger, and Shaw can’t let that happen. 

As Shaw talks about Gen, Root thinks to herself how beautiful Sameen is. Sure, she’d always thought Shaw was hot, smart and dangerous, but Shaw is so perfect in every way. Shaw may be a sociopath, but that just makes her more logical and harder to manipulate. And Shaw does care, just in her own way. Root loves that Shaw is different from other ‘normal’ human beings. Most people are at least partially bad code, but not Sameen. Sameen has her own unique code, and it couldn’t be more exquisite. 

“Root?” Shaw calls, confused by Root’s facial expression. But Root is lost in her own thoughts of Sameen and doesn’t hear her at first. “Root, why are you staring at me like that?” 

Root’s mind finally comes back to the present moment. She wishes she could freeze this moment in time. She knows it is foolish to believe that what is about to happen to them, to the world, can be delayed or avoided. Still, she doesn’t want to face the fact that it will mean no contact with Sameen again, at least not for a very long time. If only she could freeze time, stay in this moment forever, just her and Sameen together…but she knows that no amount of wishing will delay the inevitable.

“We can’t see each other anymore, Sameen. It won’t be safe,” Root blurts out. She bites down on her lip and looks away, successfully blinking back tears. The last thing she wants is to make Shaw uncomfortable in their last hours together. 

Shaw puts a hand on Root’s arm. “Hey, just stay with me. It’ll be safer than on your own. We’ll find somewhere to go,” Shaw tries to reassure her.

“No, we can’t. Samaritan would know. The Machine can protect us, but only if we follow the rules. We can’t be seen together or even be in contact. You have to become someone ordinary,” Root says. 

“What about you?” Shaw asks. 

“I’m not sure yet,” Root says. 

“Just…tell me you and The Machine have a plan,” Shaw says, unsuccessfully trying to hide her concern. Root looks at Sameen and can’t lie to her, so she says nothing. 

Shaw is tired, but she can sleep later. Right now, she just wants to take in Root for as long as she can. She has no idea how or when she had come to care. She only notices it now because the thought of parting ways indefinitely seems to have caused her some unease. “Well, you said we have a few hours left. You tired?” Shaw asks. 

“Yeah, but I don’t plan on sleeping away the last hours of liberty,” Root says. 

“Good, neither do I,” Shaw says as she pulls Root close, their bodies flush against each other. They crash their mouths together, desperate to taste each other as they massage their tongues together, feeling the rising heat between them. Shaw’s hot hands roam all over Root’s body, from her perfect ass, to the small of her back, up her shoulders to around her neck. Then grasping the sides of Root’s head, Shaw roughens the kiss as her fingers tangle and pull at Root’s hair a bit before running her hands down Root’s front side, lavishing her modest breasts with attention until they become engorged with excitement, ready for more. Shaw then grabs at Root’s top near the waist and pulls it off over Root’s head. Shaw brings Root in for another kiss while she reaches a hand under Root’s bra and caresses her firm breasts. Feeling Root’s erect nipples, Shaw expertly unclasps Root’s bra and eagerly takes one in her mouth, circling and rolling her tongue over the peak as she continues to fondle Root’s breasts at the same time. 

Root lets out a soft moan as she feels Shaw’s hot, wet mouth on her, and Shaw’s tongue vigorously pleasuring her. When Shaw nips at her, Root grabs the back of Shaw’s head, digging her fingernails into Shaw’s scalp, and presses Shaw’s face deeper into her chest, desperate to keep her close as if she wanted Shaw to melt into her. Her free hand unbuttons Shaw’s pants and she slips her hand inside. Root becomes aware of her own moistening as her finger runs over Shaw’s already wet folds through her black boyshort style underwear. 

At Root’s touch, Shaw feels the sudden need to see all of Root, to touch her everywhere all at once. She partially pulls down Root’s pants, pushes her onto the bed and then takes them off the rest of the way so she can run her hands up those perfectly toned long legs as she climbs on top. Breathing in Root’s scent, she admires Root’s sexy lace panties for a second before practically ripping them off so she could get a taste of her juices. Shaw doesn’t mind that Root hadn’t had time to freshen up. In fact, she prefers Root this way as the intensity of her natural sweet scent heightens Shaw’s own arousal. 

Root props herself up on her elbows as she watches Shaw work her tongue expertly around and then into her slit. While still thrusting her tongue into Root at just the right pace, Shaw starts rubbing her thumb over the Root’s fleshy pink folds just below the clitoris, Root’s go-to spot, only stimulating her nub directly every few strokes to avoid overstimulation. Not much time passes before Root feels herself getting close to the edge. Root doesn’t want to rush through what could be her last night with Shaw for a long time, so she stops Shaw at the last second and brings her up for a kiss. 

Tasting herself on Shaw’s lips further fuels her desire. She yanks Shaw’s shirt over her head, followed by her black sports bra. Root sucks in a deep breath, taking in the view before she splays her hands across Shaw’s chest to caress her succulent breasts. Shaw breathes heavily into Root’s ear while she nibbles and sucks on her earlobe, occasionally sticking her tongue in Root’s ear. That moist carnal feeling so close to her brain makes Root want full access to Shaw urgently. Her hands trail down over Shaw’s amazingly toned abs as Shaw works her way to Root’s neck, biting and sucking, leaving a trail of faint bruises down one side of her neck, the sensation spurring Root on. When Root’s hands reach Shaw’s lower waist, she pushes down Shaw’s pants and boyshort underwear together in one motion, exposing Shaw’s wet mound. 

Root reaches between Shaw’s legs, eliciting a gasp from Shaw who quickly extricates herself from the rest of her clothing and kicks them onto the floor before settling back on top of Root. They draw closer together in a wet, crushing kiss which eventually gives way to a slow, gentle and deep kiss, both women trying to hold onto this moment, trying to hold on to each other.

Root’s hands guide Shaw’s hips over her and Shaw starts to grind against Root’s thigh. As Shaw speeds up, the friction intensifies until Shaw becomes suddenly very wet again and Root forgets to breathe for a moment, taking in the sensation of Shaw on top of her in a pool of her own moisture. Before long, Shaw is panting hard, and telling Root what to do as she builds up to climax. 

As much as Root wants to please Shaw, she wants this time to be special. She doesn’t want this to be just another fuck until the next time Sameen gets pent up. Sure, Root had been fine to accept whatever arrangement Shaw would agree to, but this time is different. There may never be another next time. Root holds up both hands to Shaw’s face and says, “Sameen, let’s not rush this time. It could be our last.” 

“Well then, shouldn’t we get in as many rounds as we can?” Shaw says with a grimace. When she senses Root is being serious, she brings her lips to Root’s, barely touching, breathing her in as she says, “I promise, we can take our time the next round if you want.” Shaw wants to say more, but hesitates, fearing she’s being needy. But if this really is her last time with Root, all she wants is to enjoy every last moment, not just to take what she needs but also to give Root what she needs, or at least as much as Shaw was capable of giving her. Shaw rests her forehead on Root’s, and is ready to acquiesce, “But if you…” Shaw trails off.

Root, understanding Shaw’s inner thoughts, and happy with the promise of another round, moves in with a slow deep kiss. Shaw gets wrapped up in savoring every single sensation as Root’s tongue explores her mouth. Before she realizes what Root is up to, Root suddenly flips Shaw onto her back and lowers herself onto Shaw’s face, while she simultaneously starts flicking her tongue over Shaw’s clit. 

Shaw wastes no time plunging into Root’s slit with her tongue, while impatiently lifting her own hips up off the bed, practically begging for Root to do the same. Root drives her tongue deep into Shaw, and then follows with some shallower thrusts as she finds Shaw’s preferred rhythm. As she tastes another release of Shaw’s juices, Root deepens her tongue movements for a minute and then licks the excess moisture from Shaw’s folds before inserting her finger. Shaw lets out a pleasure-filled moan into Root’s slit and Root inserts another finger while her tongue sets to work in earnest on Shaw’s clit. Shaw feels the rush of sensation from her core to her head as she reaches pure ecstasy. While her tongue is still buried inside of Root, she can’t help but groan loudly in gratification. Shaw’s voice causes a vibrating sensation inside Root’s core which stimulates her to new heights. Shaw uses a finger to rub Root’s clit as she senses Root’s body tensing up in deep anticipation. Shaw’s electric touch sends Root over the edge as she, too, dissolves into pleasure while Shaw is still riding out her own orgasm. 

As the women lay down on their sides facing each other, Root runs her hand slowly up and down the curve of Shaw’s hip. “I’m going to miss this,” she says. 

“Sure, me too,” Shaw replies. She doesn’t know why she says that, even if it is true. If Root wasn’t insufferable before, it’s certain she would be now as she will never let Shaw forget this admission. Shaw doesn’t really know what she is feeling at the moment, but she does know she won’t ever let herself forget about Root. 

Root intertwines her fingers with Shaw’s, and Shaw lets her for a moment. Then she rolls back on top of Root, taking both of Root’s hands and pinning them above Root’s head on the bed. Shaw leans in to kiss Root, her tongue gently flicking over Root’s bottom lip before asking for entry. Root lets Shaw in slowly, sucking her tongue gently as they take their time. 

*****

“Come on Root, we’re out of time,” Shaw says as she steps out of the shower while Root tries to keep her in. 

“I did come, time and time again, thanks to you,” Root says while attempting to wink. Being with Shaw all night had made Root almost forget about the imminent threat that looms. 

“Seriously, it’s almost 8 am,” Shaw says, as she puts on her clothes. “Get dressed.” 

“Fine, hand me a towel, will you?” Root asks as she takes one last chance to show off her body to Shaw. 

“Enough already, Root. If you want us to keep doing this, we have to get out of here alive first,” Shaw says.

“So you’re saying we can do this again?” Root asks, her heart feeling warm like she’s never felt before. 

“Yeah, Root, sure, maybe someday,” Shaw says, rolling her eyes at herself as she walks away. “If Samaritan doesn’t kill us all first,” Shaw adds, trying to resume her usual air of indifference. “That good enough for you?” Shaw asks as she puts her duffle bag down next to her coat and starts pulling on her boots.

“Yes, Sameen. That’s good enough for me,” Root says as she starts to get dressed. 

As Root finishes with her last button and takes a look at herself in the bathroom mirror, several armed men suddenly kick down the door to Shaw’s apartment. Shaw, easily shoots down the first two men, but is forced to take cover from the remaining shooters who take cover behind the kitchen island. Shaw realizes Root is unarmed and will surely get herself killed if she tries to move from her position in the bathroom. Of course, she can’t stay there forever. The men will move toward the bathroom eventually and if Shaw doesn’t help her, Root wouldn’t stand a chance. She’s a sitting duck. 

Shaw, with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder, takes aim at the remaining men, and shoots another one down. While the other two men reload, Shaw moves across her studio apartment and clings to the wall closest to the bathroom trying to make her way to Root. The men advance, but Shaw shoots one of them down before he can even take aim. The other takes aim at Shaw, but lucky for her, Root reaches for a gun from Shaw’s duffle bag and shoots him down. Suddenly, another man appears out of nowhere and fires at Root, grazing her left upper arm. On impulse, Shaw shoots him dead, right between the eyes. 

On the street as they make their way to the stolen SUV, a few men spot them. Lucky the driver’s side is closest to them and Shaw quickly gets in the driver’s seat. Root shoots a few of the men while Shaw starts the car. “Get in,” Shaw commands once the car is in gear. Root jumps into the back and closes the car door as Shaw pulls away from the curb. “That was close. Why didn’t the Machine warn us?” Shaw says with a tinge of anger at the thought that The Machine had left Root vulnerable, even if it was just for a moment. “Isn’t she supposed to tell you these things?” 

“She has her reasons,” Root says. “I’m sorry Shaw, it’s my fault. I should have listened to you when it was time to go.” 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m not the one who got shot,” Shaw says as she drives. “Do you need me to stop by a pharmacy and get some bandages for you or something?” 

“I’m ok Shaw, the bullet just grazed me. You had some medical supplies left at your apartment. I grabbed what I could on the way out. It should be enough,” Root replies as she starts wrapping her upper arm. “I really should call the boys and warn them.” 

*****

They abandon the stolen vehicle in Cooper Square. “So, what now?” Shaw asks. 

“You have to go live your new life. This is where we part ways,” Root says.

“Root….” Shaw trails off, not knowing what else to say. She doesn’t know how she should be feeling. She just feels numb.

“Goodbye, Sameen.” Root responds, trying to hold back her emotions.

Shaw makes a small nod in acknowledgment, turns around and walks away. 

Root stares after Shaw for a moment, and then she, too, turns around and goes her own way.


End file.
